Goodbye is the hardest thing to say
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Gill always said when Sammy was old enough she'd go back to the NPIA but now she's been given the chance in a much higher position. Can she really bring herself to leave Syndicate 9?
1. Chapter 1

Gill was sat in the Grapes waiting for Julie. She knew tonight wouldn't be too late because Julie had said something about leaving early for work .She knew Chris would be wondering where she was so she texted him hoping he'd be back from work and waiting for her.

_Out with J won't be late x _Gill smiled to herself as she sent the text. She was vaguely aware of someone standing in front of her, she looked up expecting it to be Julie but it wasn't it was Mr Rutterford. Gill jumped up when she saw him unsure what he wanted or what he was doing in this tiny pub, it wasn't really his style.

"Gill how did I know you'd be in here" He smirked at Gill and she instantly relaxed a little, he was actually very different outside of work. "Can I get you a drink?" He nodded towards the bar. Gill was unsure where this was going but agreed anyway.

"I'll have a red wine please" He smiled and walked off towards the bar. He returned shortly after with their drinks and sat down at the table opposite her. Gill took her drink and nodded her thanks, she was confused as to what was going on or why the Chief Con was buying her wine.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here" Rutterford said after watching her for some time, he could tell she was confused even though she hid it well.

"Just a little sir" Gill laughed, she felt nervous as though she was in trouble. She tried to rack her brains of something she'd done recently.

"Oh don't call me sir, its Ian outside of work" Gill didn't think she would be able to call him Ian; it was like being told by your head teacher to call them by their first name.

"Alright then, but what's going on?" Gill seriously hoped Julie wouldn't walk in now and embarrass them both. Julie had a slight tendency to become nervous and incredibly shaky whenever someone in charge stood within twenty metres of her.

"Well you know I think extremely highly of you and think you're an excellent detective" Gill lowered her head blushing, she didn't like being complimented that much.

"Thank you" Gill muttered.

"Well anyway there's a job that's come up NPIA, it's an extremely good position" Gill's head snapped up and she just stared at him open mouthed.

"I'm sorry what?" He chuckled at her face.

"I'm offering you a place back at the NPIA, it's a lot higher than you were previously you'll be in charge of your own team including DS Latham" He clearly knew that they were a couple although how Gill would never know but then again he was a senior detective. Gill grinned, in theory it could work. Sammy and Orla had just got into Uni and would be leaving in a few weeks meaning Gill wouldn't have to take care of them. Gill knew she wouldn't make this decision lightly and she wanted to talk to Chris before she was completely sure.

"Well I don't know what to say, thank you very much" Gill tried to sound calm but inside she was buzzing with excitement and a slight sick feeling but she put it down to nerves.

"You're good Gill, better than you think and you're perfect for this" Gill blushed again.

"Just let me know by tomorrow evening and we could sort out a trial period if it made you feel happier about it?" Gill could tell he wanted her to agree right now but she knew she couldn't not without talking to Julie first.

"I'll let you know by then, but a trial sounds great if I agree thanks" Gill watched as he finished the last of his drink and stood up.

"I just hope you agree, I'll be in my office waiting for your call tomorrow!" Gill laughed and watched as he left. Gill leant back against the wall completely in shock of what just happened. She had always told herself as soon as Sammy was old enough she would try to get back into the NPIA but she didn't think in a million years it would be handed to her on a plate. All she needed now was Julie to arrive so she could fill her in. It didn't take long for Julie to arrive; she went straight over to the bar and brought a bottle she took it and sat down in the chair Rutterford had been sat in not so long ago.

"See you've started already" Julie smirked as she nodded towards the empty wine glass.

"About that" Gill took a deep breath "Rutterford just came by and has offered me a high position back at the NPIA!" Gill shrieked attracting attention from the people sat nearby. Julie sat opened mouth staring at Gill.

"Oh my god, that's bloody brilliant!" Julie stammered finally managing to get her words out.

"I know I've got to tell him tomorrow evening" Gill couldn't stop grinning.

"Why didn't you just agree right then?" Julie asked, she knew exactly what was holding Gill back she just didn't want to say.

"I want to talk to Chris before I decide and I want to make sure Sammy and Orla are alright with it" Gill said as she took of the wine lid and poured her and Julie a glass trying to distract from the fact she wasn't telling Julie everything, but Julie could read her like a book.

"That's not the real reason though is it" Julie said Gill looked up and straight into Julie's eyes. Gill couldn't work out how Julie could read her so well.

"I hate you sometimes do you know that?" Julie grinned but she wanted Gill to just be honest with her.

"So come on then out with it" Gill sighed she couldn't hide anything from Julie no matter how hard she tried.

"I can't leave the team it just doesn't seem right" Gill and the rest of Syndicate nine had been through a hell of a lot together and she couldn't give it up that easily.

"I know but they'll all be behind you and it's not like you'll never see them again!" Julie took hold of Gill's hand and squeezed it, Gill felt reassured from it.

"Yeah I know, but its just gunna be hard" Gill didn't feel like she could bare to tell them she was leaving, for a moment she thought about just sending them all home on a Friday night and them all coming in Monday morning to find she'd left. It was a lot easier than saying goodbye.

"You were meant to do this Gill, and they'll back you a thousand percent" Julie reassured her.

"You do know there is no such thing as a thousand percent?" Gill laughed.

"Shut up" Julie smirked taking a sip of her wine "I really am happy for you though, you deserve it!" Gill pulled Julie into a hug she knew Julie would be there for her no matter what.

"Wanna come back to mine, Chris will be asleep"

"See when you join NPIA, you still better make time for me in between all your high profile jobs!" Julie laughed and Gill rolled her eyes. Julie could never be jealous of Gill it wasn't the way their friendship worked.

"Always slap, so you coming back then or what?" Gill stood up followed by Julie.

"No I can't sorry love, I've got to be in Shaw by seven" Gill nodded as she followed Julie out of the pub and into their respective cars.

"Night then slap, ring me tomorrow or come round if your back?" Gill called out of her window.

"Will do, night love"

Gill was really hoping Chris would still be awake when she got home, she saw the bedroom light was on as she pulled up into the drive. Sammy and Orla had gone out with friends to celebrate their exam results so it would just be her and Chris. As soon as she got in the house she went straight upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hello gorgeous" Chris grinned as he climbed off the bed and pulled her close. Gill couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I think you mean ma'am?" Gill laughed, Chris' eyes widened.

"They gave you the job?" Chris had known for a while about the fact his boss was leaving but he hadn't told Gill.

"You mean you knew about the job?" Gill pretended to look serious but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"Yeah but not for long, so you've accepted?" Chris wrapped his arms around Gil's waist holding her close.

"I've got to tell Rutterford tomorrow evening I think I'll accept, but there is one thing" Gill sighed.

"What?" Chris could tell something was holding her back.

"I can't leave my syndicate, although I never tell them I'm actually quite fond of them all" Gill rested her head against Chris' shoulder; he pulled her over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"It's your choice, but they know how good you are, they would want you to do it" Chris knew it must be hard for Gill to have to make this choice, she had seemed so excited but it was laced with the fear of leaving Syndicate nine. But he also knew Gill loved working at the NPIA and she was determined to get back there. Gill thought he sounded exactly like Julie, they'd both said the same thing which didn't really help.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't think I can do it by myself" Gill whispered, her eyes prickling with tears.

"You don't need to, you've got me I'll be in your office everyday so you'll always see my smiley face" Gill laughed through her tears.

"Oh great, well I'll have to accept then won't I?" Gill knew she'd have to tell her team tomorrow but she wasn't sure how, if she was honest she was worried about breaking down in tears in front of them.

A few hours later Gill was wrapped in Chris' arms both of them tangled in the duvet. Gill hadn't stopped thinking about leaving but she'd finally made her decision. She took a deep breath telling herself it was the right decision.

"I'm going to do it" Gill whispered.

"What's that?" Chris asked as he held Gill closer.

"I'm going to leave" Gill said louder, she was completely sure of her decision now she'd said it and she knew there was no going back.

"You sure?" Chris couldn't wait for Gill to start at the NPIA again, he knew how much she loved it.

"Positive" Gill grinned, she couldn't believe she was doing this but it was what she wanted.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Gill knew this was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"I'll ring Rutterford first thing and then tell them after before I have a chance to change my mind!" Chris laughed, not knowing she was being slightly serious.

"You'll be fine and besides aren't you having a trial?"

"A couple of months maybe?" Gill knew she could always go back to DCI if she desperately wanted.

"You'll love it so much you won't even think about going back" Chris said as he kissed her neck. Gill seriously hoped he was right.

"I know" Gill snuggled in closer to him.

"Just think you'll be my boss meaning you get to boss me around even more than you already do!" Chris laughed receiving a kick under the duvet.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" Gill was trying not to laugh as she watched Chris wince in pain after she kicked him, she hadn't meant to do it that hard.

"Night ma'am"


	2. Chapter 2

Watching syndicate nine out of her office window Gill wondered how the hell she was going to tell them. She knew it was going to be hard and wanted to wait until it was the right time before she announced she was leaving. Work was quiet at the moment, they were up for the next job but so far nothing had come in. It suddenly occurred to Gill that their last job could possibly have been her last. Luckily the case ended with the right verdict. Gill knew she needed to tell them before she rang Rutterford because she didn't want them over hearing. Gill quickly counted everyone making sure they were all in the office; she didn't need someone walking in halfway through. Gill took a deep breath and stood up from behind her desk. She walked out of her office and stood next to Janet's desk.

"Right I've got something to tell you" Gill made sure she had everyone's attention. They all looked up from their paperwork hoping Gill was going to tell them they had a new case. Gill looked at them all and felt sick.

"I'm leaving" Gill tried to sound confident but it came out as more of a whisper. She wanted to do this but it was going to be hard leaving her syndicate.

"You're what?!" Rachel asked, Janet and Rob shared a look leaving Mitch, Lee and Pete staring mouths wide open, all of them reeling from the shock of Gill's announcement.

"I've been offered a job in charge of my own team at the NPIA" Gill smiled, hoping they'd be happy for her although by the look on all of their faces they were all a little shocked.

"When do you go?" Janet asked after she recovered from the shock, although she was happy for Gill she never thought Gill would really leave.

"I dunno soon though" Gill replied "I'm taking a trial at first so I don't know how long that will be"

"Right" Janet didn't know what else to say, she looked to Rob who just shrugged and Rachel just sat there like a goldfish. It was no secret to Janet that Rachel desperately wanted to be like Gill so this came as a huge blow for her.

"That's it" Gill felt deflated, she'd hoped her team would have said something nice to her or at least wished her good luck. All they could do was nod. Gill sighed and went back into her office closing the door behind her. Gill sat down at her desk unable to do anything at all, in the end she decided to call Rutterford.

Sir it's Gill Murray

Afternoon Gill, please tell me you'll take the job

If the offer still stands I'd love too!

Oh thank God, I wasn't sure if you'd take it! I can give you a three month trial if that suits you?

That would be brilliant thank you, when do I start?

How does Monday sound? Gill had to make sure she'd heard him properly. Monday that was only a weekend away seeing as it was already Friday. Gill's nerves kicked in once more.

It sounds perfect thank you.

No problem, good luck I know you'll do well.

Thanks Sir.

Goodbye Gill.

Gill wasn't sure how long she'd sat there staring at the phone after ending her call with Rutterford. When she arrived at work this morning she didn't realise it would be her last day. Gill looked out at her team, they were in a completely different mood to earlier, everyone was sat staring at their paperwork and no one was talking. She was brought back into reality by a knock at the door and in walked Rachel.

"What's up Rachel?" Gill asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to the pub at eight tonight?" Rachel asked as she leant against the filing cabinet.

"Yeah that would be nice" Gill smiled, at least Rachel had taken it ok.

"Think of it as leaving drinks" Rachel grinned at Gill. "Do you know when your last day is?"

"Today" Gill whispered, Rachel just stared at her.

"What?!"

"Yeah Rutterford wants me to start Monday" Gill repeated.

"Jesus right ok, well the pub at eight then?" Gill nodded and watched as Rachel left her office. She caught Rachel mouthing something to Janet and then leave the office, it didn't take long for Janet to follow and she knew exactly where they'd be going.

Gill quietly pushed the Ladies toilet door open trying to hear what Rachel and Janet were talking about. Both women were in cubicles so didn't see Gill enter.

"I just can't believe she's leaving" Rachel said.

"I know, have you asked her about the pub?" Janet replied.

"Yeah she's coming, if I'm honest I think I'm gunna miss her!" Gill smiled to herself and quickly left the toilets gently closing the door behind her not wanted Rachel or Janet to realise she was listening to their conversation.

The afternoon passed slowly after Gill's revelation and soon enough it had just gone 6pm.

"Go on you lot go home!" Gill called, she was about to say she'd see them Monday but then stopped herself. "It's been a pleasure working with you all and you'd better keep in touch!" Gill laughed as she came out of her office.

"We'll see you in the pub ma'am!" Mitch grinned as he followed everyone out of the office leaving Gill alone. She went back into her office and turned off her computer. Gill packed up her bags, pulled on her coat and walked out of her office closing the door behind her. She seriously hoped Syndicate nine's new boss was good enough for her brilliant team. Gill walked through the main office stopping at Janet and Rachel's looking at the photo stuck on Janet's computer. It was of Julie, Janet, Gill and Rachel all messing around outside Gill's house. Gill laughed and carried on walking; she reached the door and turned around taking one last look at her office before flicking off the light switch and shutting the door behind her.

I really hope you're enjoying this! The next chapter will be Gill's leaving do at the pub so please don't forget to review!


End file.
